SEE ME
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: past, and present feelings that Hinata has for Naruto. Set in a high school setting, NARUHINA pairing. Some other side pairings, mainly SaiIno, ShikaTema,and SasuSaku. T to be safe!


**Author's Note**

** Hey! I'm Scarecrow and this is my first NaruHina fanfiction! I've always thought they were cute together and I like that Hinata is making her own independent decisions now. She didn't go with the crowd that hated Naruto and i think that's true love! so here's a story for them!**

**SEE ME**

_Hinata's POV_

I hide in the crowd and i watch him shout the words that others don't hear...Who is this boy, with his crazy, yellow hair and bright, blue eyes? How can he be so confident to shout out his true feelings to those who do not wish to hear them? Why do these people ignore his feelings? They just weave around him and move on. No one listens to this boy in the crowd...I listen, but do I count out here where my father can't see me? Where he cannot tell me what to think and what I must do and how I must feel? What am I supposed to feel as I look at this boy?

May I decide?

Is it My choice?

But how do I know what I feel without someone telling me? Nobody else hears him, should I not hear him? But I do...I hear his lonely cries for someone to hear him. I see the tears that leak from his eyes, I see the pain and frustration in his eyes, and I recognize this pain. Its how I feel all the time. Its the same pain I feel as the tell me how I am to feel, act, think...But I will decide this time!

I will watch this boy, and I will understand this boy as no one else cares to! I will be his friend in the shadows, and I will support him from afar. For if he knew my decision, he would push me away as my family does, Right? They have told me I am worthless, so I must be, Right?

RIGHT?

**Now Sixteen and in High School**

"Hinata! We're gonna be late!" Sakura exclaimed as we ran down the hallways toward our last hour class. We slid in the door just a second before the bell rang for class to start.

"SAFE!" We both exclaimed loudly. Blushing as I realized the whole class was staring at us I hurried to one of the only two seats that were unocuppied. Next to me, Sakura sat down in the other one and we looked expectantly toward the front of the room only to find it empty.

"Hey, where's the teachure?" Sakura whispered to a girl with long, flowing, blonde hair.

"He's ALWAYS late" she responded to Sakura before turning around and introducing herself. "I'm Ino. If you want to know something ask me! I know everything about this school and all the important things about the people in it!"

"I'm Hinata, and this is Sakura. So who are the other kids in this class?" I asked softly.

"Well, See that kid in the black out shades and gray hoodie? That's Shino, and the boy next to him with the fur hood and a dog is Kiba. Next to them is Choji, he's the chubby one. Beside him, asleep on the desk is Shikamaru. That girl with the fan who just wacked him is Temari. In the next row there is me, the cutie in a belly shirt is Sai. Next to him is the red-haired witch, know to only the teachures as Karin. After her, is the guy with creepy teeth, row there's, Sakura and you. Oh and next to you in the orange t-shirt with yellow hair and blue eyes is Naruto. Lastly, in the seat next to him is Mr. Moody himself, Sasuke."

"Hey, Everybody! Here comes Kakashi!" Kiba called out to the class.

"That's Mr. Hatake to you, brat." said the tall man with astonishing, silver hair that had just walked into the room. All the students in the room laughed as Kiba turned red. Mr. Hatake took a look around the room and his eyes fell on me and Sakura. "You two are new right? Well come here, I have your schedules and don't worry I'm not gonna embarasse you in front of the class by having you introduce yourselves."

We both quickly rose to grab our schedules and then retook our seats. I chanced a glance at the boy I have had a crush on since I was very small. He was looking at me too, almost as if trying to place if he had seen me before. When our eyes met I quickly looked away.

"Alright, I know its the first day back so lets all say our names. This way we have at least some idea of who is sitting next to you. I'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hatake, your teacher."

"Shino Aburame"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Choji Akimichi"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Temari"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Sai"

"Karin." Karin said. Ino added "cough *red-haired witch* cough" everyone laughed except Karin.

"Suigetsu Hozuki"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Very good. Alright then, let's get started. This is your english class, so lets go over the ground rules." Mr. Hatake said. "No slacking. Your expected to write one story a week. No whinning. No arguing with me, my word is law. I will give you a new topic each week and I don't care how or what you write it on so long as it is at least remotly connected. Lastly, No Plagerizing, everything I want to read comes from each of your minds not Shakespear's! Got It?"

We all nodded, Mr. Hatake was gonna be a cool teacher. I heard him talk some more on his expectations, they were high but not unreachable. We were his homeroom class and he wanted to have a good time, so he stated that tomorrow we were gonna do some small excersises for writing. Then he told us to get to know one another and went to his desk.

"Hey!" a voice said as a hand waved in front of my face. "You in there?" giggled Sakura as I came our of my thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking about class" I mumbled. then realized there was quite a group around our two tables. I recognized Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Sai, and Ino. I felt kind of disappointed that Naruto hadn't come over to talk and I saw him talking to Sasuke instead. We all got to know one another and Sakura and I made a mall date with Ino before the bell rang and it was time to leave school. I hadn't even gotten to talk to Naruto.


End file.
